


A Reunion

by tiffaniesblews



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Past Katara/Zuko, Zutara Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffaniesblews/pseuds/tiffaniesblews
Summary: Katara was in Republic City, visiting her son Tenzin, thinking about the past. An old friend makes a surprise visit.Zutara Week: Day 1 Reunion
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	A Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually my first work of Zutara week and I’m v excited.

Katara sat in her son’s home in Republic City, watching the people walk by the house on the street. She’d been there about a week, spending time with Tenzin when he wasn’t busy. Sometimes, Korra would visit her, the two sitting together drinking tea and talking. Korra was a sweet girl, and Katara couldn’t help noticing Aang’s spirit in her. The pangs in heart that used to plague her when she thought of Aang had slowly subsided as the years went on, but Katara still felt alone. Aang, Sokka, and Suki were all gone, but not forgotten. Toph had been away for years now, though they still keep in touch. 

Katara thought fondly of her friends, of her life years ago. They were memories she would hold and cherish forever. For now, she sat at the table in her son’s home reliving memories she hadn’t thought of in years. 

A soft knock came at the door. Katara got up slowly, thinking her old bones weren’t as fast as they once were. 

“Coming, coming,” she said, slowly approaching the door. 

When she opened the door, she wasn’t ready for the person behind it. There he was, just as she remembered him. Well, not  _ exactly  _ as she remembered him. His hair was now long and gray, a couple wrinkles on his forehead. The scar on his face was as prominent as it had always been. 

“Zuko!” she exclaimed, already pulling him into a hug. His arms wrapped around her, so they were fully embraced. 

“Katara, it’s been so long,” Zuko replied, kissing the top of her head. 

“Oh it has,” Katara said, pulling away from Zuko. “What are you doing here?”

“I had some business to attend to,” he explained, giving her a soft smile. “Thought I would come visit my favorite waterbender.”

Katara felt herself blush. How silly of her, blushing like a lovesick teenager. She was one once, oh, but that had been years ago. 

“Come in, come in,” she told him, ushering him inside the house. “Tenzin had somewhere to be, so it’s just me here.” 

Zuko walked in carefully, eyes scanning the house. “How long have you been in Republic City?”

“About a week,” she answered, already heading to the kitchen. “Tea?”

Zuko smiled again. “Of course.” 

She quickly settled the kettle as Zuko took a seat at the table, watching her. 

Years ago, Katara felt a connection to Zuko, an understanding between the two of them. They could share secrets without speaking, stories through loud shouts, gentle caresses on each other’s bodies. There had been feelings neither of them acted upon, too scared or timid to showcase their incredible bond. Aang felt secure, stable. Zuko was fire, passion, something that often scared Katara so much she thought her heart would beat out of her chest. 

“You’ve changed,” Zuko said as Katara came back with two cups of tea. 

“I’m old,” Katara replied, grinning slightly. “You’re older.”

Zuko laughed. “I am. Life does that to a person, doesn’t it?”

“That it does,” Katara agreed. “Tell me, how is Izumi?”

“She’s doing well,” Zuko exclaimed, taking a sip of tea. “Fire Lord suits her.”

“Well, she’s just like you, so of course,” Katara told him. 

Zuko studied her a bit, his face somewhat unreadable. It was like they were back on Ember Island, sitting next to the fire as they talked about anything but Sozin’s Comet. 

“In my old age, I find myself thinking often,” Zuko said finally. 

“A dangerous pastime,” Katara replied, giving his hand a small pat. 

“Don’t I know it!” he said, his gold eyes twinkling. “But I can’t help but think of choices I’ve made, regrets I have.”

“Oh, that’s just a side effect of getting old,” Katara chided. “You can’t possibly think of these things.”

“No, I know, but it happens,” Zuko stated. “What could I have done differently? Could I have said something? How would my life be if my choices were different.”

“Zuko, you’ve lived your life,” Katara told him. “We can’t go back and change it.”

“No, no we can’t,” he agreed, reaching for her hand and gently placing his on top. “I must appreciate what I have.”

“You do,” Katara told him. “But can I tell you a secret?”

Zuko smiled. “I’ll hear any secret of yours, Katara.” 

“Sometimes, I think how different my life would be too,” she told him, “if I followed my heart the way it wanted to go.” 

“Do you ever think of Ember Island?” Zuko asked her. “How, for the week leading up the comet, we tried our best to train for the upcoming battle, as well as be normal kids?”

“Sometimes,” she admitted. “Why?”

“I often dream of going back to that time,” he told her. “Seeing seventeen year old Zuko and telling him to appreciate the finer things in life. Telling him he doesn’t need to grow up so fast.”

“I think we all grew up too fast,” Katara said. 

“We did,” he agreed. 

“Let’s not get caught up in the past,” Katara suggested. “Let’s sit here, drink our tea, and enjoy each other’s company.”

Zuko gave her a soft smile and nodded. 

They sat there, drinking their tea and discussing new changes being made. They talked about Korra and their children. Katara always thought about Zuko, all those years when they were apart. She loved him once, as he loved her. Maybe, she thought, that love was still there. 


End file.
